Such a device is known from the Netherlands patent NL 1020825. The known device is frequently applied for the transport of objects, wherein objects resting on the moving track can be discharged laterally of the moving track at desired locations by shifting in a determined direction along the carriers a number of pusher shoes which push the relevant object from the moving track transversely of the direction of displacement. In this manner the objects can for instance be pushed away laterally onto another moving track, whereby the objects, for instance parcel post, can be sorted.
The increasing quantity of objects for sorting has resulted in a need to further increase the capacity of the known device so that more objects can be sorted per unit of time. With the known device the maximum attainable throughput speed has practically already been achieved. At a typical throughput speed of about 3 m per second the design length of a moving track is generally limited to about 150 m, since it would break at greater lengths. This means that a plurality of moving tracks generally have to be placed in series, wherein objects have to be transferred from a first moving track to a second moving track. The high throughput speed creates problems at these transfer locations, wherein objects are no longer transferred smoothly and possibly change position, thereby reducing the predictability. The objects are then no longer located at the preset position on the second moving track, whereby the sorting process is disrupted.